Second Time Around
by SereneCalamity
Summary: Rachel wonders why Finn wants her back again...Finchel. OneShot.


_This is a bit mixed up, maybe a few of my reasons are off. There was a stage when I didn't watch Glee because it kept clashing with my work times and so I missed like almost a whole season, and a lot of it was when Rachel was with Puck, when Finn found out about the baby being Pucks and when Rachel and Finn got got together. So in other words, a lot of important stuff. But here's this really short oneshot that I threw together and thought was rather sweet. I hope you guys like it too._

Rachel Berry stared at herself in the mirror. Her hair was wavy, past her shoulders, and the little make-up that she was wearing was perfectly blended with her skin. Slight glow on her cheeks, darkened eyeshadow on her lids and a gloss over her lips. Finn Hudson was in the next room-her bedroom-waiting for her. She pushed all thoughts out of her head, those of the Glee club, of Jesse, of absolutely everything. Everything except Finn. Every time she thought of him she got that rush. It was almost like before, when she had a crush on him when he was with Quinn Fabray. When Quinn was pregnant with Finn supposed child. She liked him so much it hurt. She could feel how much she liked him in the pit of her stomach, twisting in jealousy when Finn smiled at Quinn, his eyes filled with love. And then when they had finally been together, everything had been so wrong...Everything had ended up in a way that Rachel had never wished it to happen. But now; now things could be different. No more Jesse, and Finn wanted her, really wanted her.  
"Rach? You okay in there?" Finn called, sounding nervous, but then again, he always did. Rachel continued staring at herself in the mirror. What had changed? Why did he want her again? Was it the whole forbidden fruit syndrome, she had been with Jesse and no longer after him, is that why he had wanted her? She was no different now than she had been before. "Rachel?" Finn called again. She heard some rustling in her bedroom and then the door creaked open, the door dividing the bathroom and her bedroom. She looked at him the mirror and he frowned in confusion at her. "Is something wrong?"  
"What is it, Finn?" She asked him. "What do you like about me? I was all for you before, and now. Now you want me again. But you didn't before." Finn looked even more confused.  
"I did want you, Rachel, things just weren't working out," he began. "Everyone wanted us apart, and I was still worried about Quinn. You were so tied up with Glee Club and everyone's opinions in it-"  
"You know you me better than that! You know I don't care about peoples opinion. Most people at school think I'm some over achieving freak," Rachel crossed her arms and dropped her eyes to the ground. "And I know that you used to think that too, because I always push myself, because I know that I can do better, can be better. And because I do that, I am different. And I know that-everyone in the Glee Club is different from those around us! I don't care what people think or I wouldn't be trying so hard to stand out-"  
"And that's what I love about you," Finn was suddenly at her side, his hand rising and brushing across her cheek. "Before, there were so many things; so many things working against us. And seeing you with Jesse..." Finn's voice faded and Rachel watched him hopefully. "That killed me inside. I wanted to scoop you up and take you away from him. I hated it when he touched you, when he hugged you, when he kissed you..." Finn stopped talking once again. "I hated it." Rachel smiled hesitantly as Finn cupped her face in his hand, his thumb rotating in circles on her cheek. He inched closer to hers, his breath playing across her lips and sending shivers down her spine. "You're mine again, and I'm not letting you go this time." His lips touched hers and Rachel melted into his arms. His strong arms held her close to him. "I love you because you're so different, because you've taken me back..." he smiled down at her. She smiled back up at him. "I love you."  
"I love you too," Rachel murmured, her lips connecting with Finn's once again.

_Please review!_

_x  
_


End file.
